A POTCO Story: Where are they now?
A (Add some names) B Bartholomew Bladeeagle - He was a basic access low level who was known to hang around Matthew O'malley and Captain Kwagar. He was friends with some EITC people, but not many. He's believed to have quit the game sometime in November or December. (Add some names) C Captain Andrew - He was debatably one of the most famous EITC lords of his time. He thrived of the Golden Age of the company under the rule of Benjamin Macmorgan and the Co. Empire. He is known for his oustanding speech's and knowledge in Political affairs, and it also considered dangerous due to his influential speaking. He is relieved on another player, Lord Andrew Mallace, his son, but unfortunately, died in a covert mission for Benjamin directed at the Paradox. Captain Rod - He was once a Lord in the original Black Palladins guild lead by Matthew Wildvane. Now, he is no longer on POTCO. He's long been gone. (No, this isn't Captain Rad) (Add more if you know anyone) D (Add some names) E Erin Sword Stealer - (Needs some info) Eric Swanson - This guy was a player way before the roleplay nonsense took POTCO. He was believed to be friends with a level 9 girl named Kate O'malley, but he is no longer around POTCO. (Add some names) F Francis Bluehawk - He is pretty well known. Not sure if he still plays. If someone would like to fill this info in. G Grace Wildscarlett - a well-rounded Pirate master, who was Level 50. She is believed to have quit the game sometime in the period of late-October to mid-November possibly later. (Add some names) H (Add some names) I (Add some names) J Jean Le'Fitte - He is the new player of Tom WIldfitte. Currently inactive. Jeremiah Stormwash - Well-known roleplay King of Hungary. Probably still plays, not sure. Jeremiah Mcmorrigan - Was last seen leading the Palladin Empire after Roger Mcbellows died in real life. Jason Brawlmartin - Around and being nice now is in EITC and a General K Kelly Stormfellow - If anyone remembers her, please place where she is here! (Add some names) L Liam Shooter - He was a very across-the-board player. He's been involved from the remade Black Palladins under Matthew O'malley, he's served in Kwagar's Empire, he's been a spy in the EITC, and he now currently resides in Hermit Rangers. Lord Jeremiah Garland - He was a high-ranking officer of the EITC (served as head occasionally). Left due to the company's participation in the war, and growing drama. Currently, he is tsar of the Russian Empire. He also remains strong with British politics, being the Chancellor of the Exchequer (head of the economy), a notable parliamentarian, British viceroy of India, and governor of Singapore. Lord Mallace - Son of the infamed Captain Andrew R. Mallace (same person), Lord Andrew N. Mallace took up his father's political career. Although no longer serving directly in the company, Mallace, who now goes by his last name rather than his first, has found a career in the British High Command. He follows in his father's footsteps, and aspires to be, one day, as great as him. He currently is Lord Chancellor, An HCO rank, to King Geoge Augustus, and the British Viceroy of Denmark. Lord Matthew Louis Goldtimbers - He is currently in Hermit Rangers, he was in the British EITC Military for a while claiming to be a Diplomat. King John denied such claims. (Add some names) M Mark Plunderrat - He is no longer on POTCO Matthew Wildvane - Orignial leader of the Black Palladins. He has long been gone. Matthew O'malley - Infamous roleplayer. He has been confirmed to be terminated. Miss Telltale - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Believed to be inactive. (Add some names) N Nicholas Nikolai - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Believed to be inactive. Nicholas Flameberge - Currently in The Delta Republic (Add some names) O (Add some names) P Peter Bluehawk - one of the Lords in the original Black Palladins. No longer active. (Add some names) Q (Add some names) R Roger Mcbellows - Died back in October 2011. Rest In Peace (Add some names) S (Add some names) T (Add some names) U (Add some names) V (Add some names) W (Add some names) X (Add some names) Y (Add some names) Z (Add some names) ''Rememberance Section '' Rest in Peace, Captain Andrew R. Mallace, July 30th 1679-November 26th, 1743. Rest in Peace, Roger Mcbellows, October 2011